The Nebraska Center for Nanomedicine (NCN), a Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE), integrates and supports interdisciplinary, multi-project, multi-departmental research in the field of nanomedicine. The Administrative Core serves as a centralized governing source for the COBRE NCN and provides framework for supporting the unique features of the NCN: funding of the junior investigators, mentoring, and organization of Center activities. The Administrative Core includes the Center Director, Center Manager, Biomedical Informatics and Biostatistics support group, and the Mentors. The goals and essential services of the Administrative Core are summarized in the following specific aims: Provide scientific leadership and an administrative structure that fosters communication and collaboration among NCN members. Oversee and coordinate the research activities of the projects and cores; maintain a vigorous mentoring program to help establish junior scientists as independent investigators, and facilitate selection and funding of new research projects. ? Coordinate an effective internal and external committee structure to provide expertise, advice and oversight of the program, and ensure effective communication between members of the NCN and advisory committees. Coordinate formative and summative evaluation processes. Assist the collection, handling, and analysis of data from projects and research cores through the Biomedical Informatics and Biostatistics support group and maintain the shared web resources. Maintain the fiscal management of the Center; implement a data sharing plan, and maintain the communication with and submit the appropriate progress reports to the NIH.